Tsar Bomba
|image=050-MonkeyAce.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Monkey Ace |unlocked=30,000 XP |path=2 |upgrade=5 |cost=$29,750 (Easy) $35,000 (Medium) $37,800 (Hard) $42,000 (Impoppable) |ability=Tsar Bomba |damage=1 (darts, spray of 8, e.a.u.) 10 (bombs, spray of 4) 3000 (Tsar Bomba nuke) |pierce=5 (darts, spray of 8, e.a.u.) 40 (bombs, spray of 4) Infinite (Tsar Bomba nuke) |attackspeed=Slow (darts, spray of 8, every 2.1s, e.a.u.) Moderately Slow (bombs, spray of 4, every 1.7s, e.a.u., only targets path) |range=80 (Circle Path, clockwise, around base) 40, 40 (Figure Eight, ccw lc, cw rc, pattern towards base) 40, 40 (Figure Infinite, ccw uc, cw dc, pattern towards base) |statuseffects=8.0s Stun (Tsar Bomba nuke, affects all surviving bloons on screen) |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=Yes |related upgrades= *Bomb Blitz (Bomb Shooter) }} Tsar Bomba is the final upgrade of Path 2 for the Monkey Ace in BTD6. It creates a much more damaging explosion that does 3000 damage that also stuns all Bloons excluding the B.A.D. (which can't be stunned at all) for 8.2 seconds. Cooldown for the Tsar Bomba is 45 seconds upon activation. It costs $29,750 on Easy, $35,000 on Medium, $37,800 on Hard and $42,000 on Impoppable. Strategies Summary The Tsar Bomba can be used to clear hyperdense clumps of MOABs, BFBs or even superceramics (including Fortified) especially in Round 94, 96 and 98. It can also destroy Round 98, as it pops Fortified DDTs instantly, and can act as an emergency button in earlier late game. However, it has many things holding it back. Firstly, Ground Zero is usually sufficient to combat these hyperdense rounds, and deal enough damage to the bloon crowd already, while 2 Ground Zeros also eliminate Round 95 effectively. Otherwise, general damage towers such as Avatar of Wrath already dominate the current meta, and rarely does the Tsar Bomba come in helpful to them. Tips *Delay using it as much as possible to ensure as many bloons are hit by its ability. **Also keep in mind, the ability itself has a 1.5-second delay when deploying. *Use Energizer to allow more usage of the Tsar Bomba so it can instantly kill more rounds. *The Tsar Bomba deals with whole rounds by instantly killing almost all bloons in a single click, so if your strategy seems to have a few unpassable rounds that are far enough for the Tsar Bomba to clear each of them, you may consider using the Tsar Bomba on those rounds. **Do note that this instance may be rare to come by in normal games. This is far more prominent in custom challenges (e.g. Community-made 2.0 Megapops Challenge) Version History ;9.0 Now correctly applies stun art. Gallery Tsar Plane.png|The plane that possesses the Tsar Bomba, the Tupolev Tu-95 Bomba.png|Tsar Bomba bomb 3A5D44A8-711E-4D5D-BF48-5EDD751DA100.png|Tupolev Tu-95 above other towers Trivia *The upgrade's name is a reference to the Soviet Union nuclear bomb Tsar Bomba, the most powerful explosive weapon ever detonated. *The Tsar Bomba ability icon is the same icon as the artwork of the upgrade. *The plane for the Tsar Bomba most likely appears to be the Tupolev Tu-95. *This BBC news coverage about the Tsar Bomba explosion has more information about the plane that dropped the real-life Tsar Bomba. Category:Monkey Ace Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Upgrades Category:Special Abilities Category:Explosives Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades